Clone a Shadow
by LunaLovegood397
Summary: What happens to Tam after Flashback? Lady Gisela and Vespera are missing after taking Tam's DNA and giving him a spyball. Are they targeting Linh? Or is this just a much bigger plot?
1. Chapter 1

Tam hated what he was doing. The Neverseen were working him so hard and he didn't even like their cause. Whatever Lady Gisela thought his reaction would be to finding out that their grand plan for Sophie was to brainwash her into working for the Neverseen was wrong. Tam would like to say he took the news well. But he didn't. He knew he couldn't warn Sophie. Otherwise Lady Gisela would harm Linh. She was making very sure Tam knew that. "What are you going to do to the rest of them?" Tam asked hardly containing his anger

"Well," Lady Gisela said smiling,"Keefe of course will be spared along with your sister. The rest of them will most likely be killed unless they prove themselves useful. Maybe the Redek girl will be recruited just like you." Tam could feel bile coating his tongue as he thought of each person that would get killed if the Neverseen won. _Fitz, Wylie, Dex, and Biana. _At the thought of Biana being killed Tam was filled with so much rage he could feel the Shadowflux edging towards him.

"None of that boy." Vespera says flashing him an emotionless smile,"You don't want your twin to pay because of you temper now do you?" Tam quickly sends the Shadowflux back to a corner and orders it to stay.

"Why do you want to do all of this?" Tam asked,"I mean, what does it do for you?"

"Power." Lady Gisela says simply,"We all want power." Tam could feel that something else was coming up and could almost guess when she would speak again,"I need you for a second Tam."

"Why?"

"Just follow me." Tam followed Lady Gisela into a room that looked like the healing center at Foxfire. "Sit down." Lady Gisela orders as she picks up a couple of skinny glass tubes a a piece of cotton,"Open your mouth." Tam obeys and Lady Gisela takes a sample of his DNA.

"Why do you need my DNA?" Tam asks as Lady Gisela puts the cotton in a tube.

"I'm doing a project and I need a shade." Lady Gisela says

"So why do you need my DNA? Couldn't you just use me?"

"So many questions." Lady Gisela says sighing,"Can't you just trust me?"

"No I can't because you keep threatening my sister's life." Lady Gisela doesn't say anything after that and just puts the tube with the cotten inside a cabinet. She then throws Tam a small glass ball. Taps it and leaves.

"A spyball!" Tam whispers,"Show me Linh Song." The glass ball shows Linh and Biana talking and laughing. They both look like their having a great time. While Linh seems to be preacticing water tricks, Biana is writing a essay. Tam looks away. He can't watch for long without wanting to fall in the ball and be with both of them. Tam puts the ball in his pocket and goes down to dinner wondering what Lady Gisela needed his DNA for.


	2. Chapter 2

While Tam was eating dinner everyone around him was in conversation. Alvar was asking questions that were far behind his comprehension level. Ruy was showing off this new force field trick to Trix who did not see impressed. And Lady Gisela and Vespera were talking in hushed tones continually glancing at Tam. Just then the Technopath Mort stood up. He looked pointedly at Lady Gisela and Vespera and tilted his head towards the door. Lady Gisela and Vespera left with Mort. Alvar and Ruy looked confused but Trix seemed unsuprised and continued eating.

"What was that about?" Alvar asked.

"I don't know, maybe you should read a book for once and find answers for yourself." Trix answered sardonically

"It's probably something to do with the DNA sample they took from me today." I say blandly

Alvar chokes and says,"What?"

"Yeah, they just took a DNA sample from me a didn't tell me why." Trix looked completely unperturbed and Tam asked,"Do you know something we don't?"

"I know a lot of things." Trix said her voice with a sort of sing songy quality,"I just don't know how to answer your question without revealing what they want to hide. Maybe it's just because of the way they copy your every move in a small DNA test or how this shade won't work as well as a new one." Alvar and Ruy looked at Trix like she was crazy but Tam thought about what she said. _Was what Trix said a riddle or a clue to what they were doing? _

Alvar coming back to his senses said,"Well that was weird. So as I was saying if the Black Swan have a collective who do you think the rock guy could be? I mean we know he's a telepath. But he is definitely not my dad so who?" As Alvar went back to naming off a bunch of names conveniently not mentioning Sir Tirgan. Tam went back to his room to try and work out what a Trix said. _Watching me every move with a DNA sample? What was that supposed to mean? A new Shade? They just got one. And why does Trix know about this but not Ruy or Alvar? Why did the Technopath name himself Mort again?_

Tam pulled out the spyball and whispers,"Show me Linh Song." Linh was sleeping this time. Her face looked like she had cried. Was fast asleep at Tam's old room. Setting the Spyball on his bedside table. Tam falls asleep too thinking about how much he missed Linh and how weird the name Mort was.


	3. Chapter 3

Tam was awaken by Alvar shaking him. As Tam's eyes adjusted to the light he saw Linh in the spyball still asleep. Alvar shook Tam again and this time he said," Wake up you! Something important is going on."

"What?" Tam asked

"Lady Gisela and Vespera are gone!" Alvar points out the window. Tam looks to see several people frantically running around. It looked like Mort was yelling at some angry ogre. Tam also saw that Trix was looking especially unperturbed. It was all very suspicious and Tam didn't like it. He knew that Trix understood why Lady Gisela and Vespera were gone. And she seemed to be enjoying the panic. No matter how meticulous the Neverseen's planning was, when it came to something like this, they were the most disorganised order on the face of the planet.

Tam asked, "Why do you think they left?"

"I'm not sure. Mort seems personally offended by them leaving without a trace and those ogres over there are working out who is in charge. Whoever they come up with, Mort has a problem with it. The worst thing is that they didn't even leave a note. No one, I mean no one knows where they are."

"I think Trix does." Tam says pointing at Trix who is peacefully eating her breakfast.

"Of course she does." Alvar snarls

"Does she usually know stuff?"

"Yes." Alvar gets up and walks out the door halfway before turning back to Tam and saying,"Have you been cooperating?"

"I think so, why?"

"Just make sure they don't go after your twin." Tam tugs nervously on his bangs as Alvar leaves. Tam glances at his spyball to make sure she's still there. Linh was still asleep. The red on her eyes from last night had faded. Tam quickly gets dressed and sticks the ball into his pocket. As he goes down the stairs Tam prepares for the worst when he enters the mess hall.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm writing this while eating a bag of microwave popcorn. I'm also listening to Hamilton. So if their are Hamilton quotes in this I'm sorry in advance. (JK no I'm not.) This chapter is dedicated to all the Team Foster-Keefe shippers. Even though he does not have teal eyes he is clearly the better choice.**

Nothing could have prepared Tam for what happened when he entered the mess hall. Shouting was the least of his worries. The usual board with something creepy like,"Just you wait for the revolution." Or,"Humans will pay for this getting stuck in my head." It usually never made any sense. But dread washed over Tam when he saw that on the board was covered with pictures of all his friends. They were clearly paintings but they looked alive. A person tapped Tam on the shoulder and he looked over to see Mort.

"What you doing?" He asked with his usual voice that sounded like he didn't understand the modern way to speak.

"I'm here because I was recruited." Tam replied sounding bored.

"You not like?" Mort said tilting his head to one side.

"Not really." Mort looked confused by his answer but the ogre looked angryily at him so he started the shouting match again. Alvar motioned for Tam to sit next to him and he complied. The breakfast was disgusting. Rotten fruit and moldy bread. He needed to remember to impress the next orginazation with Shade tricks only if they had gnomes. Tam's mind wanders off to remember when Biana and him were searching Candleshade. She had made ripplefluffs for them to eat while they searched. And somehow, she had made them perfect. Not to sweet but not to bitter. They we're surprisingly satisfying. **(Angelica would be jealous.) **Tam shook his head. He had to focus. Linh could be in danger. So instead of thinking about Biana, Tam turned to Alvar.

"Do we know where they went?" He asks trying to get any details.

"Nope. We talked to Trix to see what she knows. She knew where they went Just is not telling."

"So we know they went somewhere willingly. But we don't know where?"

"Yeah, basiclly." Tam took a couple more bites of his fruit. It tasted more awful then it smelled. Tam missed the gnomes. He also missed Linh, Biana, Fitz, Dex, Wylie, Sophie, and on occasion Keefe.

Tam pulled out the spyball and whispered,"Show me Linh Song." Then the worst thing happened ever. Two terrifying words appeared on the ball, NOT FOUND.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi all! At first, I have a little part from Linh's point of view. Enjoy!**

**Linh:**

I didn't understand what was happening. When I was about to wake up, this bright light surrounded me.I couldn't move or speak. The last thing I remembered before I passed out from an intoxicating sweet smell. Was that this is exactly what happened to Wylie.

**Tam:**

In twenty minutes Tam had packed some clothes, medicine, and his knife into a bag. He made sure to pack extra clothes for Linh. But before Tam could head out the door, Alvar stopped him,"What are you doing?"

"Linh." Tam didn't know why he was being truthful with Alvar, after all, he hated his guts. But Alvar was to only person who seemed concerned about Linh. Tam thought that that was probably just because of a twisted up reason.

"Let me guess." Alvar said,"She's not found in your spyball."

"How did you know?" Tam asked.

"I just do, you do realise that Linh could have her registery feeds erased so we can't find her."

"Or a Linh could be kidnapped." Tam argued.

"Okay fine, what's your plan?"

"Find help, find Linh."

"That's your plan?"

"You have a problem with it?"

"Many but I won't say them. You've found your help."

"You?"

"Yep."

"I'll need more."

"Then who else?" Tam thought for a second.

"I know who."

Tam and Alvar ran across the hideout. Occasionally slowing down to not cause suspicion. When they finally reached the end of the forest, Tam shrouded them in shadows before finding the leap master and whispering,"Everglen."

Everglen materialised in front of Tam and Alvar. Alvar looked up and stumbled back.

"Why are we here?" Alvar asked accusingly.

"Getting help." Tam replied smoothly,"If you don't want your sister's help then leave." Tam knew that he was being very selfish. Biana would never help Tam if he had Alvar with him. Tam still managed to walk along the side of Everglen's magestic hills. He stopped when he reached the familiar window and picked up a pebble and threw it at the window. After five pebbles Tam thought Biana must be in another room but somehow she pulled back the curtains and looked at Tam. Tam freezed up a little while her eyes looked him up and down. Then she raised one finger and closed the curtains. Tam breathed, he new he was wasting time getting Biana to help, but Tam thought he needed her. A not insane Vanisher would be very helpful. Tam looked around, the flower beds we're full of multicoloured flowers. He noticed a blue one and a black one both with silver peters randomly scattered throughout. Before he could think on it more, Biana appeared next to him. She looked him up and down, then sighed.

"Tam." Biana said slowly,"Does your cloak have a tracker?" Tam's heart stopped.

"I didn't think about that!" Tam replied starting to panic.

"That's why you have me." Biana said smiling,"Do you have anyone else with you?"

"Yeah."

"Why did your grin fade?"

"Alvar insisted on coming."

"Fine. Where are we going?"

Tam was shocked,"Your okay with Alvar being here?" Tam said

"Not okay, but I have you, so it will be bearable."

"Okay then."

"Do you have anything underneath the cloak?"

"No."

"Okay, take it off." Biana digs in the bag she brought out and grabs a undershirt and jerkin,"Same goes for Alvar."

Tam took the clothes and pulled them on as Alvar appears and puts on his. Tam asks,"Why did you bring out clothes?"

"I needed to be prepared." Biana answered simply.

Tam looks down when he was buttoning his jerking and sees flowers growing and Biana's feet. "Is there a reason flowers are growing where your standing?"

Biana looked down and gasped,"I've told them to go away!"

"You talked to them?" Tam asked sounding confused.

Both Tam and Alvar looked shocked when Biana added,"I was gifted with the power of the Four Seasons Tree. Your looking at a gnomish princess."

**I know that a Neverseen hideout would probably not have a leapmaster. But I needed a way for Tam to get to Everglen. Please review and read my other stories. ReViEw PlEaSe!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Stargirl020- Thanks!**

**Kittycuteperfect- Wow, thanks!**

**Sorry for not updating this sooner. I came across the worst case of writer's block ever! Doctors should make a cure for it. Anyway! I hope you enjoy this. **

Tam and Alvar we're lost for words. Tam tried to focus but he couldn't get the whole princess thing out of his head. Paired with the fact that he thought that was why she looked so pretty. But he really had to focus when she started talking again,"What do you need?" Biana asked and Tam remembered that he had to save Linh.

"Linh, she was kidnapped." Tam said.

Alvar added quickly,"Or her registry pendent feed was cut off."

Biana studied both of them before saying,"Her registry pendent feed wasn't cut off."

"Why not." Alvar said,"That's stupid!"

"They we're going to do it this morning, but then she disappeared so..."

"SHE WAS KIDNAPPED!" Tam shouted.

"Well of course she was Tam." Biana said slowly making Tam smile,"You know what's ironic, Linh and her boyfrie...nevermind."

Tam looked up, "Boyfriend?" He asked,"She has a boyfriend?"

"Did I say boyfriend?" Biana said looking nervous,"I meant friend that is a... boy! That's it!"

"Who is she dating?" Tam asked.

Biana looked him up and down,"I never said she was dating anyone! But we need to talk, I have Mallowmelt."

"We need to save Linh!" Tam shouted,"She might be diein..."

"No she's not." Biana said.

"How do you know?"

"I think their using her to lure you there, or making her do something."

"What would they do with her?" Tam asked confused.

"Hate to be the person to tell you this Tam, but Linh is a pretty, strong, powerful young women that can control water."

"We need to go!"

"Do you know where she is?"

"No..."

"Do you know how to get her out?"

"No..."

"That's why we're talking and eating Mallowmelt."

"But..."

"JUST SIT DOWN AND EAT THE MALLOWMELT!"

**Sorry that was short! I made Mallowmelt, it's SO GOOD! Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi all! Welcome back to the story Clone a Shadow. Lots of Bam fluff in this chapter! Enjoy!**

**Tam's PoV:**

Tam tried to eat his Mallowmelt and listen to all the amazing points and intelligent answers Biana had to his questions, but he couldn't stop thinking about everything he learned about her being a princess, Linh being kidnapped, Linh's possible boyfriend, and how stupid Alvar looked.

"Tam!" Biana shouted.

"What?" He replied looking up.

"I was saying that we should get going."

"Wait, seriously!"

"Of course!" Biana said rolling her eyes,"Linh's my best-friend, I want to find her."

Alvar looked at Biana and added,"Last time I checked, the moonlark was your best friend."

Biana glared at him and said,"Well, she's not talking to me at the moment."

"Why not?" Tam couldn't help but asking. He immediately regretted it after the piercing stare Biana gave him.

"Never you mind."

Alvar snorted,"Sounds interesting."

Biana puffed out a loud breath and quietly added,"Boys."

Tam laughed but then remembered Linh,"So what's your plan?"

**Linh's PoV:**

"What do you want with me?" Linh asked when she finally woke up from the dreamless oblivion.

"Awww, Sweetheart." A Neverseen member she didn't know said lifting up her chin,"We need you for a little experiment."

Lady Gisela sighed and added,"More like a creation."

"What creation?" Linh said, trying to play for time,"Why do you need me?"

"Because your defiantly somebody." Lady Gisela replied.

"I'm nobody." Linh whispered.

"You can think that honey." The Neverseen member sneered,"But the old Tam needed you, so now the new Tam will to."

"There's only one Tam." Linh said cautiously.

"Not anymore." Lady Gisela said,"Meet T-523, Tam's Clone." Linh looked to where Lady Gisela was pointing, and a small child came into view inside a troll-hive-looking-thing and slowly he opened his eyes.

"Help me."

**Wow, that got a little dark. I'll try and update as soon as possible. Do you like my new profile picture? Byeee!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is a Flashback (Flashback. *laughs*) from Biana's point of view. You will learn why Sophie is not talking to Biana at the moment. Sorry if you were expecting a continuation of the really dark last chapter. Enjoy!**

_"We should be focusing at finding a way to save Tam!" Sophie shouted at Biana while everyone was watching. Biana has just been trying to explain about a new weakness in the Neverseen had. "What have you, Linh, and a Wylie been doing? Just making plans to take down the Neverseen?" Sophie didn't understand. Wylie and her wanted to find a way to help Tam. But helping Linh was their first priority. _

_Biana could feel the tears coming out of her eyes and Wylie took the defence," Sophie..."_

_"DON'T YOU SOPHIE ME!" She shouted back at Wylie causing him to step back in surprise," Just because you are as reckless as your father doesn't mean you need to hurt others." Wylie looked at her with pained eyes, and she added," Maybe you both should be in Exile."Wylie ran out the door and Linh said," You shouldn't have said that!" _

_ "It's not my fault he's a criminal." Sophie sneered," And you..." _

_ "What about me?" Linh asked sounding the strongest Biana had ever heard her. _

_ "You just are a broken, useless, awful, stupid twin." _

_Biana turned on her heel and marched straight up to Sophie," Whatever is happening inside your head right now, is not the Sophie I know. Something is happening in that magnificent brain of yours. Whatever it is, make sure when you wake up, I never see your eyes again."Sophie stared and whispered,_

_" What happened to me?" _

_ "Something awful." Biana replied mocking Sophie's sneering tone. _

_ "Will you ever forgive me?" _

_Biana looked Sophie up and down and answered," You made Prentice and Wylie look like criminals, you hurt Linh by judging the fact she has a twin, and you accused me of not helping Tam. When in fact, I've been helping him a great deal." _

_ Sophie grinned and asked," How?" _

_ "That's none of your business." _

_ "I'm his friend!" Sophie argued the fire in her eyes coming back. _

_ "Your not today." _

_ "And why do you say that?" _

_ "Tam would hate you if he learned you insulted his sister by calling her a stupid twin." And with that Biana grabbed Linh's hand and marched her out of the door._


	9. Chapter 9

**This is a dark chapter. Sorry if it makes you cry. I almost cried while writing this.**

Linh's POV

"What are you doing to him?" Linh asked, her voice shaking," He's just a child!"

"T-523 is not just any child Miss.Linh" the man said," He is your brother's clone."

"Why would you Clone my brother? And who are you anyway?" The man looked dangerous, and Linh was not a fan of dangerous."

The man replied, "I'm Mort. Tam is too...I'm not sure. He just doesn't work"

"Why would T-523 need me?"

"You're going to raise him, cherish him, and when the time comes, we will stage your death, and he will think it was the Moonlark's fault."

"That's awful."

"Maybe so." Lady Gisela said," But in the end, he will be your salvation, and because of him, you will live."

"What if I refuse?"

"Well," Lady Gisela considered for a minute," We could always kill Wylie Endal." Linh's stomach dropped. Her insides burned, bile rises to her throat. She would not, would not, let Wylie die. He and Biana were all she had left. Sophie insulted her and everyone else followed her example. Wylie and Biana always comforted her when she missed Tam the most. With him gone, everything around her seemed to collapse.

"You will never win." Linh said the tremble in her voice had returned, but this time she let herself use it as power," Your a coward."

Mort laughed," Me a coward"

"Yes you." Linh replied sounding much stronger this time," You invest all your time trying to make things better for yourself. But instead of making yourself do the work, you rely on other people to do the dirty work. That's the mark of a coward. Not being able to make yourself better."

Mort took a step towards her but Lady Gisela cut him off," You'll regret saying that." She sneered. But Linh saw right through it. Instead of the abusive, powerful, beautiful women she usually saw. She couldn't get pass the sight of someone unable to help themselves.

Linh looked Lady Gisela in the face and asked," What is this legacy Keefe is supposed to complete?"

"I've already told you," She answered rolling her eyes," His legacy was to help me make Nightfall. But sadly, he became, too uncooperative to assist me. So now we need to focus on the next legacy."

"And what is that?"

Everyone has a legacy Linh, it just who decides to use them."

"That's an interesting claim."

"I'm surprised your council doesn't use it often. They could benefit from it."

Linh tried to reply but was cut off by Mort," We're wasting Time." He said," It's almost time for T-523 to hatch." Mort was right. The small child was slowly coming out of the small sphere like ball of goop. Something was wrong, Linh could tell, and sure enough, just as the child was free, it collapsed. T-523 was dead.

"Was it to hot?" Lady Gisela asked, examining the child," For the next attempt, perhaps we should make it cooler." Linh was disgusted, shocked, and grieved. Although the child was genetically created in a lab, it was still her brother, her twin brother. Linh didn't know what to feel, although she had never met T-523, she still loved him. Even for that small amount of time she knew of his existence.

**Wow, that was dark. Hope you liked it?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Rain and Shadows- Yeah, it was very back the T-rex-upish.**

**Rain and Shadows- So sorry! This chapter will be less dark.**

**Hope you enjoy! Sorry for the last chapter, but was needed. This chapter will be less dark.**

"How are we going to find the twin?" Alvar said glancing at the tree Biana has brought them too," I mean, this is a...tree."

Biana looked at Alvar and responded," This is not just a tree!"

Alvar asked,"What else is it?"

"This is Betsy." Biana replied.

"Betsy?"

"Yes, Betsy"

"Great." Alvar grumbled," My little sister has a pet tree."

Tam glared at Alvar and said," You don't have the right to call her your sister."

"Do I not?"

"You lost that privilege when you betrayed us."

Alvar tried to respond but was cut off by Biana," Oh tree," She chanted," Show us Linh Song. Her life depends on your wisdom."

"You don't see that every day." Alvar breathed when the tree's roots came out of the ground, wrapping themselves around Alvar, Biana, and Tam.

"Try not to scream." Biana told Tam.

"Why would I scre...AHHHHHH!"

"That's why." Biana laughed.

"WHY?"

"You want to get to Linh right?"

"Yeah..."

"Exactly, your welcome."


	11. Chapter11

When they finally tumbled out of the tree roots all Tam could see something was wrong. The roots were still shooting someone out, even after Biana and Alvar tumbled through,"Is Betsy mad?" Tam whispered to Biana,"It looks a little demented."

Biana frowned,"I don't know, she's never done this before."

"Maybe Tam was to emo for her." Alvar said.

Tam glared at him,"Shut up."

"Tam is an emu?" Biana asked looking Tam up and down.

Alvar laughed,"Did you hear emu?"

"Yeah." Biana responded,"He looks like an elf."

"I'm not an emu!" Tam shouted.

"Sure emu." Alvar responded.

"Emu." Biana laughed,"Linh would love that one."

"Can we please figure out what's wrong with Betsy?" Tam asked. He remembered how the tree looked when Alvar and Biana came out,"I think someone else is coming."

"I think your right." Biana agreed,"But who?" Ten seconds ticked by before someone finally came shooting out of the tree. Betsy closed and brushed her leaves on Biana's face. Biana whispered something in what Tam thought must be gnomish. Tam turned to look at the newcomer.

"Wylie?" Tam asked.

"Yeah." Wylie responded shifting his feet,"I saw you go down when I ran over to Everglen to tell Biana about Linh. I figured you guys were going to help her, so I jumped in."

Biana ran over and hugged Wylie,"Linh is going to be okay." She told both Wylie and Tam,"She's strong."

"Tam's an emu." Alvar said.

Biana giggled as Tam rolled his eyes,"Drop it."

"Do you know where we are Tam?" Wylie asked looking at the surroundings.

Tam glanced and said,"No. I'm not recognising anything."

"How do you suppose we are going to find her then?" Alvar asked.

"Do you know this place?" Biana asked Alvar.

"Yeah."

"Will you help us?" She asked.

"No."

"That's what I thought." Biana turned away from Alvar,"Why don't I scout the area. You two," She pointed to Wylie and Tam,"Can keep Alvar from running away and joining his creepy friends." Before Tam could argue, Biana had disappeared.

"Have you checked Alvar's shadowvapor?" Wylie asked Tam.

"Yeah." Tam pulled his bangs over his eyes,"It's not normal. I can't trust him." Ten minutes pasted before Biana appeared again.

"I found her." She said.

"Where?" Tam demanded.

Biana gulped,"In a room, there, there..."

"What?" Wylie shouted.

"They've cloned Tam."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi! Welcome back to Clone a Shadow! I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

Tam looked at Biana. Lost for words. At least Alvar was able to ask good questions,"What do you mean they 'cloned' Tam?" He asked.

"I don't know how they did it." Biana responded," But he was there. Tam, but he... I mean...you were younger. Maybe like four."

Tam responded," How do you know it's me? I mean, you didn't know me when I was younger."

"Because Linh showed me some pictures when you were gone. You were a very cute baby Tam."

Wylie and Alvar snickered as Tam blushed," I...why...thanks."

Wylie laughed and said," Dude. Biana saw you as a baby! Wait!" Wylie turned to Biana," Did" Did" Did" Did you see any naked baby pictures?"  
"No." Biana said," I told Linh she could show me as many as she wanted, just not those pictures."

Tam should feel relieved, maybe happy that Biana thought he was cute, but, still. LINH!," I'm going to murder Linh when we get her back."

"So were going to go through all the trouble of getting her back just so you can kill her." Wylie teased.

"You're finally getting it Wylie!" Tam said laughing. Then he turned to Biana," How do we get inside?"  
"There's a back door, if you can shroud the boys in shadows, I can turn invisible."

Alvar puffed out a breath," I can too!"

"Yeah, but last time we trusted you to do that, you betrayed us."

"Fine. But I'm not going to be nice."

Tam shrouded Wylie, Alvar, and himself as Biana vanished. Her hand appeared, and she motioned towards a building," Follow me." Her hand vanished again. And they all started towards the building.

About three minutes later, they had reached the door. Tam was scared to know what Linh was going through. Were they torturing her? Pushing her past her limits? Killing her slowly? But when he walked in, he didn't see any torture devices, or water puddles, not even a single member of the neverseen. What they saw was Linh, playing with a four-year-old version of himself. She looked scared, but peaceful. Tam let out the breath he'd been holding.

Biana reappeared and tapped Linh's shoulder," Linh." She whispered.

Linh turned around and saw everyone her eyes were watering as she whispered back," This is the end of small attacks. This is the beginning of dimensional war."

**You see what I did there? I've decided that dimensional war is what happens after Clone a Shadow, so once this is done, read dimensional war! Or read it now! I really don't care.**


End file.
